Something To Be Afraid Of
by Vegeta Goddess
Summary: Goku has become evil and is obsessed with Bulma. In an impuslisive moment he causes the death of both Vegeta and Chichi, intending to take Bulma as his...but is she going to be a willing lover? Reposted due to constant plagairism! (oneshot)


**Something To Be Afraid Of**

By Vegeta Goddess

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I do, however, own this story idea. No touchy or I shall beat you with a rubber hose._**

_A/N – I'm re-posting an edited version of this fanfic because somebody keep trying to plagiarise this fanfic at and it's getting annoying. Especially when you consider that they not only stole my fic, they took the idea behind it and tried to continue the fic…only in a really crappy way. Disturbing really. Anyhow, this fic was written at 1am on a whim. No planning no nothing. I just sat and wrote and I came up with this fantastic story. It's since been written into an original story and also has been published as a script and performed_

_This fic is dedicated to my good friend Bouzi Neo!_

* * *

He'd loved her from the very first moment he'd laid eyes on her; he just hadn't _known_ what love was back then. Had he been able to express what he felt for her he felt sure that she would have reciprocated, how could she not have? They were made for each other and time had increased his feelings for her; she had only grown more beautiful as she'd aged, so beautiful that more then once he'd found his thoughts turning to her in his darkest hours. She was his personal goddess; the being he had on a pedestal so high he couldn't _help_ but worship her. 

She was beautiful in a way that his wife would never be, more beautiful, in fact, then anything or anyone he'd ever seen. She had a kind of delicate beauty that betrayed the fierce fiery spirit that he'd seen burst alight on more then one occasion. Those clear blue eyes were the kind of eyes that men sang about in songs; they were angel eyes. The kind of eyes that could tear a man apart from the inside with the most innocent of glances, the kind of eyes that Helen of Troy must have battered when she won the hearts of those great cities.

Goku watched her from across the dining room table, his own eyes unreadable as they followed her every movement. Everyone else was forgotten; he saw only his beautiful Bulma. It didn't matter that his own wife was seated next to him, or that Vegeta was seated next to Bulma. All that mattered was that Bulma was close to him again and that for a time he could relax in her company and pretend _they_ were together. It was easy to block the others out, to pretend that they didn't exist and that it was simply he and Bulma alone.

He'd only known the pleasure of her body once, but it had been enough to addict him for life. It'd happened at the martial arts tournament last year; they'd been talking about the old days when they'd travelled around together as kids, looking for the dragon balls. One moment they'd been laughing together over some long forgotten memory and the next moment Goku had found himself kissing Bulma, long and deep and hard.

Bulma hadn't fought back, instead she'd responded to the kiss and had taken things further, her hand slipping down his front to his groin to tease him. They'd taken their little fling into one of the janitor cupboards along the hallway and had ended up on the floor, writhing together like lustful savages. When it was over Bulma had subsided and pleaded with him not to tell Vegeta, then she'd gone and had never mentioned the incident again.

He could almost believe it was a dream. _Almost_. If it wasn't for ghostly memories he had of her naked body sliding against his, of her silky blue hair tickling her skin, and his memories of her eyes. Those beautiful perfect blue eyes staring at him in lust as they'd made love – their bodies meeting in a primitive mixing of the souls.

Goku sighed; his memory of that day taunted him far too often. If only he'd told Bulma how he felt before Chichi had trapped him into marriage. Everything would have been different then, life would have been simpler and more fun. For one thing he wouldn't have had to watch as his wife did everything in her power to make sure that their children grew up weak and unable to defend themselves. Look at Gohan – so much untapped power! Goten was just as bad, no, Goten was worse because _she_ had trained him and passed on her weaknesses to him. It was no wonder they had both wound up dead.

A brief smile flittered across Goku's face and his eyes slid across to Vegeta, his one time enemy and now '_friend'_. The saiyan prince was watching him with thinly veiled hostility; a face that said that he knew what Goku was thinking. Still, Goku couldn't bring himself to care. Vegeta wasn't a real threat. Vegeta was like a small yapping dog – all bark and no bite. If the prince was ever stupid enough to confront him, stupid enough to force a confrontation Goku knew that he'd kill him easily enough.

He'd probably be able to convince everyone that Vegeta had turned evil again. He'd done it before when he'd given into Majin's power; it probably wouldn't surprise or shock any of his companions that Vegeta had returned to his old ways. It would be so very, _very_ easy to put both Vegeta and Chichi out of their misery, to get both of them out of the way so he could finally show Bulma how much he loved her.

He could imagine the scenario in his mind. Bulma would be sobbing on her bed, distraught at the loss of her husband and yet glad that the menace he had presented had been neutralised. She'd be torn, torn between her conflicting emotions of guilt and anger. Then he'd come in, pretending concern for her and she would reach out to him, hungry for the solace he could provide…

"I asked you a question, Kakarot!" Vegeta's sharp, barking voice cut through his thoughts like a razor and Goku mildly looked up and grinned, easily slipping his happy-go-lucky mask into face. The prince's entire body was almost trembling with suppressed energy; his power level was steadily rising with every note of Goku's laugh.

"Sorry, Vegeta, I was off in my own world." Goku took his glass in his hand and swallowed some of the liquid inside, watching his companion with satisfaction over the rim. ­The poor prince was practically _buzzing_ with anger – much like a little hornet or a wasp.

Goku's smile widened.

"I asked if you'd care to spar after dinner." He paused for a moment and then continued. "I have something I want to discuss with you." The prince's hostility won through and his voice scathingly scraped along Goku's spine, his beady black eyes flashing when Goku returned his question with another good-humoured smile.

_So, Vegeta had finally decided to confront him!_

"Sure, in fact, why don't we go now?" He stood up and stretched, tossing Chichi a grateful look for the meal. "I'm sure dessert can wait." He looked briefly at Bulma before looking back at Vegeta again, enjoying the tormented look of anger that raged across his face.

Wordlessly Vegeta stood and pre-empted Goku across the room, disappearing out the front door of the house before Goku had even taken a step in his direction. He waved to the ladies before hurrying after the prince, almost eager for the final confrontation they would ever have. This time neither of them would back down and there would be no mercy shown to the loser.

* * *

Darkness pressed around the house ominously and somewhere in the shadows Vegeta loomed, just beyond the puddles of light thrown by the windows and doorway. He didn't need light to find the prince; his ki was rising steadily each second and with each second the aura around him grew brighter and brighter until it seemed as though he was standing there on fire. Goku watched Vegeta's pretty light display for a few more seconds before he changed into his super saiyan form and began to stretch his limbs, never taking his eyes off the visibly angry prince. 

"I suppose you want to fight away from the women." Vegeta asked quietly, the menace in his voice making Goku shiver in anticipation.

He started to nod but paused as a horribly _naughty_ idea began to form. An idea that was so evil it was almost alien to his mind. He'd been thinking like this a lot lately, almost as though there was another person inside of him who was whispering bad things that he could do to hurt those around him. Then again, since being brought back to life he had felt like a whole _new_ person.

"No, I think I'd rather fight nearby." Goku eyed Vegeta warily and then shot straight up into the air – as though giant strings were pulling him up. His laughter floated down to Vegeta, mocking and incessant, driving the prince to launch himself up into the air after him.

They met head on, not bothering to start slow and warm up. From the very first blow both of them were at it like fierce animals, snarling and snapping as they exchanged punch for punch and kick for kick. Goku found a kind of twisted joy in being able to avoid most of Vegeta's blows while landing serious injuries in return. He was like a dancer as he twisted gracefully through the air, avoiding Vegeta's attacks with scornful ease and beating down the prince with childlike simplicity.

"I've seen the way you watch my wife, Kakarot." Vegeta finally snapped and gave up trying to hit Goku. Instead he hovered in front of him as though daring the younger man to attack him. "I don't know what you're playing at but you're not going to get what you want from Bulma."

Goku smirked, "Oh, on the contrary. I think Bulma will give me exactly what I what." He Instant Transmissioned behind Vegeta and grabbed him in a chokehold, wrapping his arm tightly around the prince's neck and almost crushing his Adams Apple. "After all, she's already fucked me once last year, why not again?" He twisted Vegeta's head cruelly and laughed. "She's not exactly a monogamous person. I mean she cheated on Yamcha with you…how hard could it be for me to get her into bed again?" Vegeta growled and struggled to be free, his feeble attempts to get loose amusing Goku no end.

"She's a pretty good fuck, a _very_ wild little thing in bed once you get her going." Goku taunted, enjoying the wrathful look that the prince threw at him.

Abruptly he released Vegeta and allowed him to gather himself, having to work hard not to laugh as the ruffled prince screamed and rushed at him in a headlong attack, his anger clearly blinding his judgement. Goku dodged out of the way and used both of his hands to deal a crushing blow to the top of Vegeta's head, sending him spiralling down to the earth below. He could already feel Vegeta's ki signal weakening in strength; it wouldn't be long now.

He landed and watched Vegeta drag himself to his feet, a large gash bleeding from above one eye. The prince began to gather his ki into a gleaming ball, his power level skyrocketing once more as he poured all of his energy into this single attack. The madness driving Vegeta to extreme lengths as he forgot everything except destroying to man who stood in front of him, he didn't even notice Goku's laugh of triumph as Vegeta fired the deadly ki blast he'd been creating.

It was only as Goku dodged to one side that Vegeta saw the round dome house behind him, too late did he remember that Bulma and Chichi were inside, and too late did he notice that Goku didn't just sidestep the blast he _disappeared_ completely. Vegeta dropped to his knees as the house was vaporised by his attack, the ki blast clearing a smoking channel through the forest, leaving nothing but charred ruins behind. He had time to send a desperate mental message to Bulma before the house was no more.

He heard the familiar sound of Goku materialising and looked up, his heart jerked as he saw the mop of blue hair in Goku's arms. Bulma lay in Goku's grasp, clearly unconscious, however Vegeta's heart lurched again in a most unpleasant manner when he realised that the other saiyan had been playing him all along. There was no way that Goku wouldn't have known that his house was behind him, he trained in these forests all the time, he knew every inch of them. No, if he'd let Vegeta fire in that direction then it would have been because he wanted Vegeta to destroy his house…and his wife.

Goku very gently placed Bulma on the ground and then slowly walked over to the shocked prince. Vegeta eyes dropped to the ground, his breath hitching as the full extent of the situation hit him; not only was Chichi dead but he'd used up all of his power in that attack…he was powerless and now nothing stood in Goku's way.

"Poor Vegeta." Goku mocked, kicking Vegeta to the ground with sickening effortlessness. He crouched nearby and took Vegeta's head in his hands; applying enough pressure to make sure Vegeta was paying attention to him. "You know, if you'd been a little more clever you might have been able to stop me." He mocked Vegeta gently, almost feeling pity for the fallen prince.

"Goku…"

"No, Vegeta." Goku met Vegeta's eyes for the last time and he smirked. "It's _Kakarot_." Vegeta's eyes widened in realisation as Goku jerked his head sidewise, snapping his neck and ending the life of the second most powerful saiyan in the universe. There was silence in the small burnt out clearing, then Goku carelessly dropped Vegeta's lifeless head back to the ground and walked back over to the woman that he loved.

* * *

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, groaning softly as red-hot pokers of pain tickled her nerve endings unpleasantly. Goku hovered over her, his eyes full of concern as he detected the pain that was afflicting her, feeling somewhat guilty. Bulma smiled softly as Goku traced her cheek in concern. She wanted to ask what had happened but her voice was still back in the place where her mind had been a few seconds earlier. 

"Take it easy Bulma." Goku chided her as she struggled to a sitting position despite the nausea and confusion that fogged her mind. Goku seemed sad, so unlike his usual happy-go lucky self that Bulma knew that whatever had happened must have been bad. His eyes looked haunted, as though he'd seen something so terrible it hurt to think about it.

"Goku…what happened? Where's Vegeta?" Her voice was an unsteady whisper when it finally came, soft and wafery and lacking in substance. She sounded so fragile, so incredibly fragile that for a very brief second Goku almost didn't want to tell her what had happened. Then he remembered the touch of her hands against his body and his resolved strengthened; he _needed_ Bulma. One day she'd be grateful for what had happened.

"He's dead." The dark haired saiyan applied enough softness to his tone to sound believable. Bulma's mouth dropped open and she let out a small moan of despair, quickly, Goku kept speaking, not wishing to hear her mourning for the wretched prince.

"Vegeta turned evil again. It was like when he became Majin Vegeta, only much worse." Goku grabbed Bulma gently by her upper arms, holding her upright when she wobbled unsteadily. "He was raving about how he was going to destroy us all and take over the planet. It was like he was possessed, he didn't seem like himself." Goku dropped his eyes to the ground to hide the amusement that sparkled through them at the brilliance of his own lie.

"No." Bulma shook her head wildly. "No, he can't be gone, he can't be evil." Her tone was sharp with disbelief and tears began to trickle from the corners of her eyes. "Vegeta…" She looked skywards and then collapsed back, only Goku's hold on her arms preventing her from falling to the ground once more.

Goku held her for a moment, clasping her tiny body against his and breathing in her scent, then he climbed to his feet and raised two fingers to his forehead, transporting them back to capsule corp. and away from the smoking clearing. He hugged Bulma tightly as he walked down the halls of her home, occasionally knocking a photo of her and Vegeta that caused him particular anger from the wall.

He carried her into her bedroom and placed the blue haired woman onto herbed, crawling onto it he settled down next to her and pulled her into his arms, content for the moment just to hold her tight. The time for more then just holding each other would come, but for now he just wanted to feel the warmth of her body in _his_ arms instead of locked in Vegeta's grasp.

* * *

Bulma lay in Goku's arms with closed eyes, barely able to keep her breathing normal as she fought to fake sleep. Something was dreadfully wrong with Goku. In the second before Goku had Instant Transmissioned into the house and grabbed her she had felt Vegeta's mind touch hers and she had felt him warn her about Goku. He hadn't had much time to send the psychic mind-touch, but he'd had enough time to tell her that Goku was going to kill him…_because of her._ Vegeta hadn't been accusatory; he'd been frightened for Bulma's sake at what Goku would do once he had her. 

There _was_ something wrong with Goku, she had seen it in his eyes and in the way he moved. He seemed colder, more predatory then he ever had before. Bulma had chalked it up to the death of Goten and Gohan, but if what Vegeta had conveyed to her was true then it was Goku who must have massacred his own sons and not some alien menace as they has assumed. Gods, if he was capable of killing his own sons what else was he capable of? His arms tightened around her and Bulma let out a frightened squeak, letting Goku know that she wasn't as asleep as he had thought.

"Awake, are we?" His tone sounded playful, almost cheerful despite the fact that his wife and best friend had just joined his sons in the afterlife. Unable to control the bitterness she felt at Goku for killing her husband she opened her eyes and growled at him as she sat up, throwing him her most scathing glare.

"Don't pretend with me, Goku." She snapped, blue eyes flashing. "Vegeta told me what was happening the moment he realised he had shot his ki blast at the house."

"A ploy to turn you against me?" Goku suggested, fighting to keep a smirk off his face. Perhaps he wouldn't have to lie to Bulma after all, it was a pity that she knew of his true nature (if indeed she did) but if she did know the truth then there wasn't anything she could do to stop him getting what he wanted from her. She'd enjoy it.

"Stop lying to me!" Bulma screamed, angry at the audacity Goku had to still try and deceive her. "I know you killed them! I don't know why but I know that you did!" She lashed out viciously, intending to hit Goku, but was unprepared when he knocked her hand aside and caught her to him, one hand easily catching both of hers and holding them away from him.

"So I killed your husband? So what, Bulma." Goku shrugged as though it was no big deal. "I did it for you. I did it for us." He brought his face close to Bulma's and tried to kiss her.

Bulma screamed again and tried, unsuccessfully, to wriggle free of his grasp. His touch was sickening; it repulsed her that Goku was so sick in the head that he thought he could win her over by killing off their spouses! What had happened between them had been a _mistake!_

"Let me go, Goku!" She screeched, bucking to be free. "You need help!"

"Help? I don't need help." Goku's voice dropped to a roughened growl. "I need _you,_ Bulma. I've always needed you." He pushed Bulma back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, rubbing himself against her like a giant cat. "I've wanted to fuck you for such a long time now. If you hadn't slept with me at the martial arts tournament I probably never would have had the strength to go through with this, but I know that you want me too!"

"Goku, no!" Bulma pleaded, not wanting to be reminded of how she'd cheated on Vegeta. She hadn't meant to sleep with Goku, but she'd had too much to drink and things had gotten out of hand. She couldn't even remember what had happened properly!

"Kakarot, call me Kakarot." Goku whispered as he pressed his mouth to hers, his kiss burning hot against her mouth. Bulma whimpered as she felt his free hand move down their bodies and slip between them, his long deft fingers easily snagging her dress and hitching the front up before he slid her panties down, his strength making the task relatively simple.

Bulma arched desperately, trying to be rid of him as she felt his fingers move away to undo the tie of his gi pants. He lifted his weight from her to give himself easier access, and within seconds he had loosened the pants enough to slide them partway down his legs. He broke the kiss as he lowered himself down upon her again, his member pressing firmly against her belly.

"Please…don't do this, Goku! Kakarot!" Bulma shook her head; tears pouring down her face as he hesitated.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bulma. I love you." Goku kissed her gently and rubbed is forehead against hers. He released her hands and instead wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. "Don't fight me. In time you'll realise that this is for the best. We were meant to be together." He kissed her again and Bulma could almost feel the tension in his body as he waited for her reply.

Bulma didn't say anything. She wanted to scream, to cry an to mourn for Vegeta…but what was he point in fighting Goku when he was clearly out of his mind? He wasn't going to listen to her or what she wanted; all he was concerned with was what _he_ wanted, and right now that was her.

"If I do this, Kakarot." The unfamiliar name sounded strange on Bulma's lips. "If I sleep with you, will you promise to leave me alone after this?"

God! She needed him to say yes! To tell her that he would let her go! She didn't want to spend the rest of her life trapped with Kakarot!

"No." Goku shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you. You're going to love me eventually." He ran a hand down her body, sending tingles up Bulma's spine despite her fear. "I'm going to treat you like a real woman, instead of as a possession." His hand slipped between her legs and began to stroke her inner thighs.

Bulma's breath hitched. She couldn't believe this was happening to her! Vegeta couldn't really be dead! Goku couldn't really be doing this to her! She moaned against her will as Goku's fingers slid in and out of her faster, creating disturbing feelings of pleasure. She could feel herself responding to his touch already, her body seeming to ignore her mind and almost welcome the impending sexual contact!

"No, no, no, no!" Bulma was moaning, unable to face the reality of what was about to happen to her. Unable to face the fact that Goku was arousing her far more then even Vegeta had been able. When Goku did position himself at the entrance to her womanhood she didn't care anymore. She didn't care that she was about to be fucked by the man who killed her lover; all she wanted was to him inside of her.

He took her body in a wild and desperate mating – Bulma finding herself just as wild for him as he was for her. She didn't know why but fighting off what he did to her and how he made her feel was impossible. When it was over an eerie silence filled the room as each waited for the other to say something. When neither of them spoke Goku kissed the base of Bulma's neck before falling into a light sleep, content that Bulma would give in to him from now on.

Bulma swallowed hard, racked by guilt and yet somehow so glad that her body had made a decision for her. One day she would make Goku pay for what he'd done to her, but until that day she would be his nightly bed partner. The pleasure was more then what Vegeta had given yet, but the mental connection wasn't there. Goku was sick and she was going to either find the cure or else make him pay dearly for killing her husband.

One way or another she would give him something to be afraid of.

Someday.

* * *

_A/N – Okay – most people who read the original copy of this fic know that **I've cut out the entire lemon scene** at the end. Along with the lemon scene I also took out some extra paragraphs about how they are feeling during sex…kind of important stuff. I recommend reading the full version of this fanfic at my website!_


End file.
